The present invention relates generally to a device for fixing a deformed or diseased spine, and more particularly to a spine fixation device adjustable in angle in relation to curvature of the spine.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1a-1c, the conventional backbone fixation device can not be adjusted in angle in relation to curvature of the backbone. In light of this deficiency, the conventional backbone fixation device is not adapted for use in the intervertebral fixation surgery. If the conventional backbone fixation device is used forcibly to fix the spinal segments under treatment, it is very likely that an improper fixation is resulted from such forcible use of the device.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a spinal column fixation device which is adjustable in angle.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a spinal column fixation device which has an angle adjusting mechanism.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a spinal column fixation device which has an angle adjusting mechanism and a height adjusting mechanism.
The spinal column fixation device of the present invention comprises:
a support member;
a top seat joined with a top end of said support member; and
a bottom seat joined with a bottom end of said support member;
wherein said top seat and/or said bottom seat are joined to said support member with an angle adjusting mechanism, so that said top seat and/or said bottom seat can be fixedly joined with said support member in various angles formed between said support member and said top seat and/or said bottom seat.
Preferably, said support member has a height adjusting mechanism.
Preferably, said height adjusting mechanism is formed of an upper support body, a lower support body, and an adjustment ring; wherein said lower support body is fastened with said adjustment ring, and said upper support body is threadably received in said adjustment ring, so as to attain the function of height adjustment.
Preferably, said top seat and said bottom seat are independently joined to said support member with an angle adjusting mechanism.
Preferably, said angle adjusting mechanism comprises a serrated recessed curved surface and a serrated protruded curved surface, provided that one is formed on said support member and another one is formed on said top seat or said bottom seat; and a pivotally fastening means, wherein said pivotally fastening means fastens said top seat or said bottom seat to said support member with said serrated recessed curved surface and said serrated protruded curved surface being engaged with each other.